Bittersweet countdown
by animejunkie2014
Summary: With the Kira case at large Mello is the key to bringing the whole establishment down. However that isn't the only thing he'll end up bringing down in the end. Mello has come to terms with the finality of his mission and is searching for the perfect way to say goodbye. A journey that proves almost impossible in the end.


Mello sat heavily on the bar stool and nodded to the bartender, a silent gesture that was well understood. Mello ran a gloved hand through his tussled blonde hair and exhaled deeply. His blue eyes were distant and there was an air of defeat that loomed over him like a rain cloud. He straightened his leather vest and took the shot glass in his palm as soon as it was presented to him. Mello took the shot back with ease and slammed the glass on the table.

"Keep them coming and I'll pay double to wave the bar max." The blonde offered as he rested a clump of cash on the bar counter. The man took the money smoothly off the counter and gave a slight nodded before pouring Mello another shot.

"Rough day?" Mello looked to his left as the young woman took a seat next to him. Her jet black hair fell in long luscious locks and her aqua eyes looked Mello over, a hint of skepticism in her gaze.

"You don't know the half of it." Mello said as he downed another shot. The woman's ruby lips turned into a sinister smirk.

"I can believe that." Her words seeped from her lips like honey bulging from a well maintained beehive. "I thought today was a good day." She sipped at the whiskey on ice. Mello sat the empty glass on the table and looked at her, a small grin claiming his hard face.

"You know what they say, one man's shit is another man's treasure." The woman snorted and sipped at her drink once more.

"I don't think that really applies to days."

"Who are you the phrase police?" He asked jokingly. The woman laughed softly and bowed her head for a moment, as if she was contemplating the perfect come back.

"Why yes I am." She smiled.

"So what do I call you officer?" Mello asked as he took yet another shot.

"Well usually my friends call me Sasha, however strangers call me Honey." She took another sip of her drink. "I have no idea why I'm not sweet at all." Mello chuckled and turned to fully face her, amused.

"Well _Honey _you can call me Mello." Sasha rolled her eyes and licked her top teeth. A gesture Mello didn't quite understand.

"Well I hope your mom didn't give you that name." She put her empty glass down and nodded to the bartender. "Because it's kinda like one of those _thug-life _names."  
"You like thug-life guys?" Mello asked skeptically. The smirk that held his lips made him seem hard almost evil. Sasha snorted and took back her drink.

"Um that would be a no." She sat down an empty glass. "I prefer the legit dangerous types." Mello leaned closer to her, his lips mere centimeters from the flesh of her neck.

"If you play your cards right maybe you'll leave with one." Sasha shuddered slightly and slid her hand into his hair, holding him in place.

"You have no idea who you're fucking with pretty boy." Her lips brushed against his ear and he pulled away from her.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Mello leaned back in his desk chair and sighed. The afternoon sun seeped in through the green window and lit the pale room which made it feel like a safe haven for the young orphan. He closed his eyes and his hand lifted to the rosary around his neck. For the first time in a very long time Mello couldn't shake his previous nights squeeze from his thoughts. Everything about the night kept coming to him in little flashes. It had been so long since anyone had made him feel so alive. He could still feel her all over him; her nails sliding harshly down his back, her fingertips caressing his bare skin, her soft lips as they had so thoroughly explored him, and the overwhelming pleasure of her at his will. She had been so fragile and yet so in control.

"Long night?" Matt's voice interrupted the reminiscing and jerked Mello roughly back to reality. The blonde sat up and looked at his best friend.

"Long indeed." He smirked. Matt rolled his midnight eyes and took a long drag of the cigarette which hung loosely from his thin lips. Freckles and orange goggles gave Matt the boyish charm and hint of mystery that intrigued most people.

"You going to call her?" Matt asked as he dropped a stack of files on the large oak that formed a barrier between the two friends. Mello opened the first file and sighed.

"Do I ever?" He asked as he read the profile the infamous reporter turned 'Kira'.

"You'll meet her one day. The girl you just can't live without." Matt sounded so sure of himself and much to his surprise Mello nodded.

"When I do I'll let her go." Matt ran a hand through his shaggy auburn hair and shot Mello a look of pure confusion.

"Why would you let the love of your life go?"

"I'm never going to change Matt." Mello stated as he shut the folder. "I'm not the kind of man who deserves a good solid girl and in the end I would hurt her."

"I think she's out there Mels." Matt smiled and took another drag of his cigarette. "And when you find her you won't be able to let her go." The two men sat in silence for what felt like years. Mello soaked in the words of wisdom and cleared his throat.

"So we are sure she's the one." Mello spoke, happily breaking the heavy silence. Matt put his cigarette out in the ashtray and nodded.

"She is totally helping Kira." Mello nodded and leaned back in his chair once more. "Smart if you ask me."

"Get a face everyone loves on your side and you can rule the whole world." Mello muttered. Matt stood for a moment, thinking of the depth Mello's statement held.

"Like a God." The two stared knowingly at one another for a moment before Matt straightened up and turned on his heels. "I'll keep an eye on her activity...what is our plan?"

"We wait." Mello stated simply. "We wait for our moment then we swoop in and steal the face of God."

"And Near, what of him." Matt asked, turning back to his old friend in all seriousness. Mello stood up and walked to the window, leaning on the frame. He looked out at the docks and other, lesser, warehouses, wondering if the clouds would weep as the color promised.

"He'll figure it out in his own time...if he hasn't already." Mello assured as he pushed one of the panels open and allowed the humid afternoon air to creep in and taint his chilled office.

"What if it's too late when he finally does?" Matt asked. Mello didn't grace him with a response, he just left the grim question hanging between them. Mello knew this would be his last mission, his last joy ride, and had for quite sometime. The problem for Mello wasn't dying, oh no he had long since been ready for his last breath; the problem was telling his closest and oldest friend that this was the end of the line. Mello didn't expect Matt to die with him and would never ask for such a thing.

"Take the night off Matt." Mello just couldn't find it in him to say goodbye to the only person who was always by his side.

"Okay." With that Matt left the room. He knew there was no point in staying, knew that Mello wouldn't tell him what plagued his mind. Mello waited a long time by the window before he returned to his desk. He wasn't sure what it was he was waiting for; maybe he was awaiting the rain, a simple solution, or even a proper goodbye. After nothing came to him he gave up and sat heavily in the black leather chair, unsure of what to do next. Mello picked up the cell phone off his desk and went to his most recent calls; clicking the number at the very top of the list he sat back and listened to the rings. One ring...two rings...three...four...finally an answer.


End file.
